Frosty Bunny
by bronielover1441
Summary: This is a very short but sweet Jack x Bunnymund one-shot it's adorable it's slightly AU because Jack is an orphan in this story and I suck at grammar so please over look that nd other than that I hope you enjoy please read and review


**Frosty Bunny**

_A six year old Jackson Overland Frost came running out of the house when he heard a scream. "He bit me! I hate rabbits!" came from a crowd of children. Jack ran over and tried to look past the older kids but couldn't so he crawled under and saw a bunny with a strange pattern on its forehead. Jack saw how terrified it was the way it was trying to make its self look smaller. Jack crawled the rest of the way in and scooped up the bunny _

_ "leaffe him alone!" Little jack screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_ "Look it's frostbite to save the day! Get lost kid it's just a stupid rabbit!" The leader of the group said._

_ "No Leaffe Him Alone!" He yelled louder at a pitch too high for a little boy to hold. _

_ "Geez you don't have to scream. Come on guys let's leave little frosty hero and his dumb rabbit alone" after everyone left jack looked at the bunny. _

_ "you okay little bunny?" The little bunny nuzzled jacks face and jack giggled "I know!" Jack exclaimed "I want to show you someffing" Jack said smiling you could see he had just lost his front-right tooth. Jack ran for about ten minutes until they reached a small pond Jack pointed over to something "you see that?...that's the big willow tree and that is the pond" Jack said putting his arm down and looking at the little bunny in his arms "in the winter it will freeze and the headmaster at the o-orfn-ge...the place where kids wiff no parentss go said that she will take me and my sissy skating when she turns three her name is Sophia... You know I neffer named you I ffink I will name you bunny because you are a bunny and you are really fluffy and cute!" Jack said nuzzling bunny to his face._

As the memory on the screen faded Jack was looking terrified at the screen. "Aww that was cute Jack" Tooth said grabbing the tooth from the display console

"haha I tink dat was cute as well" North said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder

"I am so glad Bunny didn't see this" Jack said as Bunny came waltzing in

"oh that's were your wrong snowflake I saw it all!" Jack flushed and shrugged off North's hand and tried to walk away but North grabbed him and set him back where he was before "I didn't know you could scream that loud or high frostbite" Bunny said in a teasing tone

"I was six what do you expect?!" Jack's voice cracked and everyone started laughing Jack flushed even deeper shade of red Bunny laughed the hardest

"oh come on snowflake it was cute you have to admit it even if you were talkin' ta me" Jack's eyes went wide then he huffed and went to fly out the window. About a hour or two later Jack landed under the willow tree next to his eternally frozen pond. He sat there and started to make designs in the snow with his frost. He made intracet designs, a bunny next to a big easter egg with a intracet snowflake on it then a heart around it all. "Wow snowflake...your good" Bunny said popping up out of nowhere and Jack frosted the picture. And tried to fly away again but Bunny grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the tree and sat them both down next to it. "This might not mean anything to you but...earlier when I was laughing...what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry I was thinking you would laugh too. I didn't mean for you to fly away" Jack didn't even look at bunny "hey what were you drawing earlier?" Bunny said to try and get Jack to talk.

"It was nothing you bloke" Jack said

"come on I want to see it I didn't get a good look at it" Bunny encouraged. Jack hesitated but he eventually started to recreate the picture

"what's the heart for?" Bunny asked

"like I said...it was nothing" Jack said looking at him but Bunny started to think, then he saw it. He realized that the egg with the snowflake represented Jack and the bunny represented himself. Jack saw that Bunny got the meaning behind the picture. Jack *magic-frosted the picture so it could come alive. The bunny nuzzled the egg and the egg cracked. The top of the egg fell off and you could see a little boy inside. The little boy climbed out and hugged the rabbit. Then the picture stayed like this all the while Bunny just stared at it. Bunny slowly looked at Jack. Then he pulled Jack into a hug and Jack tensed up. "Jack...why didn't you say anything?" Bunny asked while he set his head on Jack's shoulder. "I-I thought you would reject me" jack said slowly relaxing into the hug. Bunny leaned against the willow tree and pulled Jack into his lap. "I would never reject you snowflake" Bunny said looking at Jack. They set there and cuddled until dark.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoy this it's short but meaningful.

*i don't know what it is called so I made up a word for it


End file.
